Various industries utilize elastomeric compounds including fillers, e.g., particulate fillers, dispersed in suitable elastomer, especially, for example, carbon black dispersed in natural rubber. There is a need for such elastomeric compounds to be easy to work with, such that a user can easily process the elastomeric compounds in production equipment used to make other end products, e.g., tires. Such production equipment includes, for example, Banbury mixers. Elastomeric compounds of high viscosity and high density are hard to work with, and, therefore, may not be suitable for use in equipment such as Banbury mixers, or other production equipment.